1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security systems and more particularly, to security bar seals for shipping containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of shipping containers flow through ports all over the world on a daily basis. It is imperative to keep the contents of those shipping containers secure and not have them compromised. In addition to theft of contents, there is a need to ensure that shipping containers are not used as vehicles to transport illegal narcotics, illegal weapons, and otherwise unauthorized matter.
Several designs for bar seals have been designed in the past. Applicant, however, is not aware of any bar seal that includes a single-use security bar seal system comprising identification matching codes on all individual parts and electrical means for determining severance of the bar assembly.